El Último Misterio
by Miyu Takada
Summary: Loki y Narugami han salvado a una hermosa joven de ser quemada. La joven se presenta como Hikari. Ésta les pide que la ayuden a encontrar un pequeño joyero. Al principio todo parece como un misterio más, pero Mayura ve algo OSCURO en ella ... algo que NO es HUMANO... ¿Cuáles son las VERDADERAS INTENCIONES de esta MUJER de oscuros ojos? LOKI X MAYURA
1. Chapter 1

**El Último Misterio**

*** **Matantei Loki no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kinoshita Sakura.

***** Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*****Finalmente solo espero que disfrutéis de la historia.

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Bajo el manto oscuro de la noche, las siluetas de varias personas cargando a cuestas a una mujer se movían con gran rapidez hacia el gran lago.

Otra persona los aguardaba impaciente. A su lado se hallaba una vieja barca llena de paja. En cuanto llegaron a la orilla, amordazaron a la mujer y la ataron al poste de la barca. Uno de ellos la prendió fuego y los demás la empujaron.

Los hombres observaban como la barca en llamas se adentraba cada vez más y más en las oscuras aguas del lago. Uno de ellos posó su mano sobre el hombro del que parecía ser el líder del grupo. –Con esto su hijo ha queda vengado, Señor.-

El susodicho contestó con un nudo en la garganta antes de romper a llorar.

-Pero esto no me lo devolverá…- Sus compañeros lo observaron con pena. Era cierto. El haber vengado la muerte del hijo de su compañero no le haría regresar del mundo de los muertos.

-Sea como fuere, deberíamos irnos, dentro de poco amanecerá.-

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza tomaron la ruta de vuelta a sus casas.

Lo que no sabían, es que aquella mujer había sido salvada por dos personas y llevada al campamento donde se encontraban.

Por otra parte, las personas que regresaban a casa le daban palabras de ánimo al hombre que perdió a su hijo. La voz del más anciano fue la última que se escuchó en toda la noche.

-Lo que hemos hecho ha sido lo correcto…- Habló sabiamente el anciano.- Esa mujer era muy peligrosa…

**Continuará…**

* * *

***Konnichiwa. Esta es la primera historia que escribo de esta pareja. El inicio de la trama está basada en un libro que leí hace tiempo, pero luego su desarrollo ya lo he creado yo.**

***Como soy una chica tímida, me resulta bastante difícil manejar a estos personajes tan activos (Sobre todo Mayura y Narugami), pero daré lo mejor de mí.**

***Sea como sea, hace poco que creé mi perfil aquí, así que os agradecería mucho que me dierais indicaciones para poder mejorar y agradaros.**

***Finalmente solo quiero decir que, ahora que comienzan las vacaciones de verano seguramente subiré los capítulos de "el plan "RYOSAKU" mucho más rápido. Creo que podré subir el tercer capítulo este sábado.**

**Hasta entonces,**

**SAYONARA**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1: La misteriosa muchacha despierta:**

*** **Matantei Loki no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kinoshita Sakura.

***** Todo está hecho sin fines de lucro.

*****Mis disculpas y agradecimientos a Lian Kirito-Kun y a Sheblunar. Siento mucho el retraso y muchas gracias por los reviews. Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros, espero que lo disfrutéis.

*****Aquí Mayura no sabe que Loki y Kami-sama son la misma persona.

* * *

-Ya hemos llegado, Loki.- Anunció Narugami mientras dejaba a la muchacha en el suelo de la cabaña.

-¿Por qué la habrían preparado tal final a esta joven?- Le preguntó Narugami a Loki.

Éste simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo preguntaremos cuando despierte. Mientras tanto, lo mejor será irnos a casa, no vaya a ser que vuelvan esos hombres y descubran que la mujer sigue viva.-

-Sí, pero creo de deberían tener una razón ¿No?- Le preguntó Narugami.-Tal vez no haya sido buena idea…-

-No digas tonterías- Le reprochó el pequeño.- ¿En serio crees que una chica tan guapa puede haber hecho algo malo?- El dios Thor suspiró con pesadez. No por nada Loki era un playboy amante de las mujeres, pero aún así, esa mujer no le daba buenas vibraciones.

Al día siguiente.

-¡Loki-kun! ¿Hay algún misterio para resolver?- La alegre voz de Mayura se escuchó cuando entró en el despacho.

Loki se encontraba de espaldas a ella.- Sí, Mayura.-

-¿En serio? Genial-Contestó la joven entusiasta mientras entrelazaba sus manos y sus ojos brillaban. -¿Y de qué se trata? ¡Fushigi Mistery!-

Loki se fue girando lentamente mientras hablaba.

- Tenemos la misión de encontrar una reliquia de una familia y devolvérsela a su propietaria. Yamino.- El fiel mayordomo hizo entrar en la sala a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños y oscuros ojos. Vestía como una dama de la edad media. Un largo vestido de color azul que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. En su cabeza llevaba una diadema en cuyo extremo derecho lucía una brillante gema verde con dos gotas contrapuestas de color verde oscuro.

Su cabello castaño caía de forma desordenadamente por la espalda de esta. Su rostro era la de una joven de ojos negros como la noche con largas pestañas y labios finos.

-¡Oh! ¿Eres tú a la que debemos ayudar?- Preguntó la chica fanática por los misterios acercándose rápidamente a ella.- Eres muy guapa. Estaré encantada de poder ayudarte, me llamo Mayura Daidoji, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Mayura ¿Cómo te llamas?- La mujer tomó la mano que esta le ofrecía. En ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió a la estudiante desde los pies a la cabeza.

"_¿Qu-qué ha sido eso?"_

Pensó Mayura. ¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera? Tal vez porque aquellos penetrantes ojos no te quitaban la vista de encima.

-Soy Hikari, encantada de encontrarme contigo al fin.- La dulce voz de la joven se escuchó por primera vez en aquel despacho.

-¿Al fin?- Preguntó Mayura sin entender.

Hikari sonrió amigablemente.

-Es que he oído lo buen ayudante que eres y creo que sería un honor que contar contigo para esta misión.-

El ego de la muchacha creció considerablemente. Tal vez la sensación que había tenido hace unos momentos fuese solo por el nerviosismo de empezar a investigar y Hikari en realidad era una buena persona.

-Usted también, sr. Narugami.- Se dirigió hacia el dios Thor. Tras hacer una reverencia ante él habló.-También he oído hablar de lo trabajador que eres, más sin embargo su esfuerzo no da sus frutos y acaba siendo despedido ¿Me equivoco?- Narugami desvió la vista de ella. Vale, esa mujer podía ser todo lo hermosa que quisiera, pero no se dejaría llevar por sus cumplidos ni manipulaciones.

-Si viene con nosotros y me ayuda a encontrar el joyero robado de mi familia, le pagaré tanto que no tendrá que preocuparse por conseguir trabajo nunca más.- Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció de forma fugaz en el rostro de ella antes de convertirse en una de amabilidad. -¿Qué me dice?-

Narugami no se lo pensó dos veces.

-¡Vamos a recuperar ese joyero! ¡La sangre justiciera me arde!- Loki suspiró con pesadez. Estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones, pero le resultaban molestas.

-Bien, pues entonces partimos mañana que es sábado. Mayura, avisa a tu padre de tu salida mañana con nosotros.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo durará?-

-Tal vez una semana aproximadamente. La misión es en el campo y ya sabemos dónde buscar para hallar las pistas.-

La joven asintió y se fue a su casa para contarle la noticia a su padre. Mayura rezaba porque le dejara ir.

* * *

-¡Rargh!- Tras soltar ese grito lleno de odio, la fotografía de dos amantes se estrellaba bruscamente contra el suelo. Una mujer apareció en la habitación en ese momento, por sus ropas se notaba que era de alta cuna. El hombre que había tirado el marco se encontraba ahora rasgado la imagen por la mitad, justo por la parte en la que se encontraba una mujer preciosa de castaños y desordenados cabellos.

"_¡Maldita bruja, tú que te llevaste a mi hijo, tú que me arrebataste lo que más quería en este mundo! ¿¡Por qué demonios sigues viva?! ¿Por qué tuviste que escogerle a él? Maldita seas… juro que te atraparé de nuevo, y esta vez me quedaré presenciando la escena de tu muerte hasta que no queden de ti ni los huesos."_

La mujer se acercó y rodeo con sus brazos al hombre mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro.

-Esposo mío…- La mujer estrechó a su marido entre sus brazos.- No te tortures más, lo que ocurrió no fue culpa tuya. ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que esa mujer era en realidad un monstruo despiadado? Eso no podíamos saberlo…-

-Pero Marianne, ese monstruo se llevó la vida de nuestro querido hijo… y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo…-

-Sí, en eso tienes razón, pero piénsalo. Si hubiésemos estado allí cuando ocurrió ¿Crees que hubiéramos conseguido salvar a nuestro hijo?- El hombre se quedó callado. Era verdad… seguramente nada habría cambiado, es más. Ellos habrían muerto. Su querida esposa tenía razón. No servía de nada torturarse destrozando las imágenes de ella con su hijo. Los soldados ya habían salido en busca de la mujer. Ahora solo debía mantener la cordura y no perder la cabeza. Se abrazó a sí mismo, como un niño pequeño y se durmió en los brazos de su mujer…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso, es que no he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente.**

**Por favor, si tengo fallos hacédmelo saber. Faltas de ortografía, la presentación de la historia es inadecuada… lo que sea. **

**Así mismo, me haría muy feliz que me dijerais qué os está pareciendo la historia, por favor.**

**Hasta que suba el 2 capítulo**

**SAYONARA!**

**REVIEWS, POR FAVOR.**


End file.
